Meeting you was fate
by Chrome83
Summary: Il l'intriguait, mais elle n'osait pas lui parler. Un rien les amènera à faire connaissance. Et peut-être plus... ? One-Shot sur "comment Soul et Maka se sont rencontrés et sont devenus partenaires". No Pairing.


Bonjour, bonsoir à tous !

Me revoilà sur le fandom Soul Eater ! ça faisait longtemps...

Bref ! Voici un petit One-Shot sur Soul et Maka. Pas de pairing, juste ma vision de leur rencontre et du comment ils sont devenus partenaires.

J'espère que ça vous plaira, bonne lecture ~

Disclamer : Atsushi Okubo est le propriétaire de ce merveilleux manga qu'est Soul Eater, ainsi que de ses génialissimes personnages ! *-*

* * *

><p><em><strong>Meeting you was fate...<strong>_

Il l'avait toujours intriguée, mais elle n'avait jamais vraiment trouvé le courage d'aller lui parler. Pour tout dire, il l'intimidait un peu. Ses cheveux blancs comme neige, ses yeux d'un rouge de sang et ses dents pointues lui donnaient un air un peu étrange, mais plus que ça, il y avait quelque chose chez lui qui retenait indubitablement son attention. Son âme avait quelque chose de spécial. Cependant, il était bien trop populaire pour s'intéresser à elle. A vrai dire, il avait une liste assez impressionnante de filles qui souhaitent devenir sa partenaire, ou sa petite amie. Et, fait qu'elle n'arrivait pas très bien à comprendre, plus il les rejetaient et plus elles le trouvaient cool.

**Soul Eater**. Elle l'avait rencontré à la rentrée, et ils étaient dans la même classe. Il ne parlait pas beaucoup avec ses camarades, ne semblait pas vraiment avoir d'amis, et affichait toujours un air un peu hautain, comme s'il se sentait au dessus des autres. Enfin, ce n'était tout de même pas comme cet idiot de Black Star qui se pensait plus fort que dieu, non. Lui, c'était quelque chose de plus noble. Sans doute était-ce aussi pour cette raison qu'il l'attirait tant. C'était une arme sans meister. Elle, une meister sans arme.

Cependant, elle ne nourrissait aucun espoir ni même aucun désir de faire équipe avec lui. Enfin, c'est ce qu'elle se convainquait de croire, en tout cas. De toute façon, elle savait qu'il n'accepterait jamais. Elle était une jeune fille studieuse et peut-être même un peu coincée, alors que lui était un des garçons les plus demandés de l'école.

_- Bien, je vais effectuer quelques remaniements dans le plan de classe, Annonça soudain le professeur Sid, sortant la jeune fille de sa réflexion_

Quelques plaintes s'élevèrent de l'assemblée d'élèves dans l'amphithéâtre, personne ne souhaitant bouger et se retrouver loin de son partenaire ou de ses amis. Le professeur, les bras croisés, attendit avec un regard dur que tout le monde se taire, puis il s'éclaircit la voix et commença à citer des personnes et à leur indiquer leurs nouvelles places.

_- Soul, tu vas aller à coté de Maka, Déclara-t-il tout à coup en désignant la blonde_

Elle tressaillit et ouvrit grand ses yeux verts dans lesquels se reflétaient un mélange de surprise et d'anxiété. Pendant un moment, elle cru avoir mal entendu, mais quand elle vit le blandinet venir vers elle, un air blasé sur le visage, elle comprit qu'il n'y avait pas d'erreur, et qu'elle allait vraiment se retrouver à coté de lui. Prenant place à ses cotés, il ne lui adressa pas un regard, alors qu'elle avait les yeux fixés sur lui. Elle rougit un peu. Se retrouver si proche de lui la rendait nerveuse, et elle entendit vaguement quelques filles jalouses se plaindre qu'elles aussi auraient voulu avoir sa chance.

Les changements s'achevèrent. Lançant un regard d'ensemble à la classe, Sid esquissa un discret sourire satisfait, puis il commença son cours sans se soucier des états d'esprits de Maka. Mais après tout, pourquoi s'en serait-il soucié ? La jeune meister inspira profondément, tentant de se calmer, et ouvrit son livre et son cahier pour prendre des notes sur la leçon du jour. Soudain, alors qu'elle inscrivait à toute vitesse ce que leur professeur racontait, elle sentit un regard pesant sur elle. Elle s'arrêta, releva la tête et tourna son regard vers son voisin qui la fixait avec insistance. Surprise, elle le regarda elle aussi sans rien dire pendant quelques secondes, et quand leurs regards se croisèrent, elle sentit un long frisson la parcourir de la tête aux pieds.

_- Heu..., Commença-t-elle d'un ton peu assuré, Il y a un problème ?_

_- T'es une bûcheuse toi, pas vrai ? Demanda Soul sans répondre à sa question_

_- J-je..._

Se sentant un peu prise de court par sa question, elle ne réussit pas à formuler de réponse correcte, alors que ce n'était pas si compliqué de répondre "oui" ou "non". Devant son absence de réaction, Soul haussa les épaules et tourna les yeux pour regarder ailleurs.

_- Tsss, c'est pas cool, Lâcha-t-il froidement_

Cette réflexion ne manqua pas de vexer la jeune fille, la sortant de son "bug", et elle ne tarda pas à répliquer :

_- Je ne vois pas où est le problème, Dit-elle tout aussi froidement_

_- J'me retrouve à coté d'une planche à pain intello, c'est ça l'problème, Répliqua l'albinos en lui lançant un regard en coin_

_- QUOI ?!_

Énervée, Maka attrapa son livre et donna un coup sur la tête de Soul avec la tranche du manuel. Le garçon laissa échapper un "Aïe" et grogna en se tournant vers elle, ses yeux lançant des éclairs.

_- De quel droit tu me frappes toi ?! Rugit-il_

_- De quel droit tu m'insultes toi ?! Aboya-t-elle à son tour_

_- Pfff, t'es vraiment pas cool... Souffla le blandinet en calant sa tête sur son poing_

_- Parce que tu te crois cool peut-être ?_

Maka fit de même, se tournant légèrement à l'opposé de son voisin, énervée. Elle n'aurait pas imaginé qu'il soit si arrogant et mauvaise langue. Finalement, elle regretta soudain d'avoir montré tant d'intérêt à son égard...

Le cours prit fin et la journée continua. Après les leçons théoriques du matin, l'après-midi était réservée à la pratique. C'était Nygus, la partenaire de Sid, qui assurait les entraînements. Meisters et armes assistaient au même cours et à la fin, chacun devait présenter une performance, en duo ou en solo, pendant que les autres élèves observaient. N'ayant pas encore de partenaire, Maka s'entraîna seule et quand son tour de démonstration arriva, elle se plaça au centre de la salle et commença à enchaîner coups de pieds et coups de poings dans des cibles en bois avec un agilité bien maîtrisée. Seulement soudain, son regard tomba sur Soul qui la regardait avec un sourire mesquin. Déstabilisée et déconcentrée, elle réussit à se faire un croche-pied à elle même et, perdant l'équilibre, elle s'effondra lamentablement sur le sol.

Les éclats de rire fusèrent de tous les cotés alors qu'elle se relevait péniblement, rouge de honte. Elle regarda Soul; il ne riait pas, mais son regard avait quelque chose de méprisant.

_- Est-ce que ça va, Demanda leur professeure_

Elle hocha vaguement la tête pour signifier que oui, et elle laissa quelques larmes de frustrations perler aux coins de ses yeux alors qu'elle serrait les poings.

_- Ce n'est pas grave Maka, Assura Nygus en notant quelque chose sur un calepin, Tu feras mieux la prochaine fois._

Dépitée, Maka hocha une nouvelle fois la tête en marmonnant un petit "oui", et elle retourna s'asseoir avec les autres. Alors qu'elle passait à coté de Soul, elle l'entendit murmurer :

_- Après tout, c'est bien connu que les intellos sont nuls en sport._

Envahie par une soudaine vague de colère, elle se jeta sur lui et lui envoya un coup de poing bien senti sans qu'il n'ait le temps d'esquisser le moindre geste. L'arcade sourcilière gauche légèrement ouverte, Soul lui en renvoya un à son tour qui la fit saigner de la lèvre, et alors que leur bagarre dégénérait, Nygus les sépara, attrapant Maka par les épaules pour la tirer sans ménagement loin du blandinet qui lui était retenu par un garçon assez fort.

_- Stop ! Ordonna le couteau démoniaque, Non mais qu'est-ce qui vous prend ?!_

_- Demandez ça à cette cinglée, Vociféra Soul en essuyant le sang qui coulait sur sa tempe_

_- Tu l'as bien cherché ! Rugit Maka_

_- J'ai dit stop, Rappela la professeure. Vous vous expliquerez devant Shinigami-sama._

La blondinette baissa les yeux, frustrée et honteuse. Elle se calma et Nygus finit par la lâcher. Elle congédia les autres élèves et emmena les deux jeunes jusqu'à la _Death Room_. Ils étaient tous les deux silencieux et lorsqu'ils montèrent sur l'estrade où se trouvait le grand dieu de la mort, Maka se sentit soudain très embarrassée. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude de causer des problèmes ou d'en avoir...

_- Eh bien, eh bien, que se passe-t-il ? Demanda le directeur de Shibusen_

_- MAKAAAA ! S'écria Spirit qui se tenait près de son meister quand il vit sa fille dont la lèvre inférieure était bouffie et ensanglantée, Qu'est ce qui t'es arrivé ?!_

_- Ces deux-là se sont battus pendant les entraînements physiques, Expliqua calmement la partenaire de Sid_

_- C'est elle qui a commencé à me frapper, Précisa Soul en désignant Maka_

La coupable serra les poings et baissa la tête sans répliquer.

- C'est impossible ! Le contredit le Death Scythe, Maka est bien trop mignonne et gentille pour se battre ! Je suis sûr que c'est toi qui l'a frappée en premier, avoue !

Il se pencha vers Soul, un air haineux dans le regard. Cependant, le jeune garçon ne se montra pas le moins du monde déstabilisé.

_- Tsss, Souffla-t-il seulement en guise de réponse, tout en enfonçant ses mains dans ses poches_

Aussitôt, Spirit partit au quart de tour et se mit à soutenir que le blandinet était le seul à blâmer dans cette histoire. C'est alors que Maka le coupa en avouant doucement, sans relever la tête :

_- C'est moi qui ai commencé..._

_- Quoi ? S'étonna son père_

_- Explique-toi Maka-chan, La pria Shinigami-sama_

_- J'ai fais une mauvaise prestation pendant l'entrainement. ça m'a frustrée et j'ai passé mes nerfs sur Soul-kun. Il n'a fait que se défendre, ce n'est pas sa faute._

A coté d'elle, la jeune faux afficha soudain un air très surpris. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi est ce qu'elle se mettait toute la faute sur le dos alors qu'il avait aussi sa part de responsabilité. Il prit la parole à son tour :

_- C'est faux ! Déclara-t-il fermement, Je lui ai fais une remarque désagréable, elle a simplement réagit en conséquence pour défendre son honneur. Après tout, c'est bien ce qu'on nous apprend ici : à défendre nos valeurs._

Les adultes présents échangèrent un regard. Ce qu'il disait n'était après tout pas dénué de sens. Cette fois, c'était à Maka d'être étonnée que son camarade prenne sa défense.

_- Je vois... Finit par dire Shinigami-sama, C'est très noble de votre part de vous défendre mutuellement, mais vous comprenez bien que je ne peux pas vous laisser vous en tirer comme ça alors que vous vous êtes battus hors du cadre éducatif, pendant un cours._

_- Je suis prêt à accepter ma sanction._

_- M-moi aussi !_

_- Bien. Dans ce cas, la punition sera répartie entre vous deux et vous devrez faire chacun deux heures de travaux d'intérêt général à la cafétéria de Shibusen !_

Maka soupira de soulagement. Heureusement, la punition n'était pas trop sévère. Elle et Soul s'excusèrent auprès du directeur qui leur permit ensuite de retourner en cours. C'est ainsi que sans s'adresser le moindre mot, les deux élèves quittèrent la _Death Room_.

La journée prit finalement fin et tous les étudiants quittèrent l'école pour rentrer chez eux ou vaquer à diverses occupations. Maka, qui était restée un peu à la bibliothèque pour étudier, ne quitta quand à elle l'imposant établissement qu'alors que le soleil commençait à se coucher. Medusa-sensei, l'infirmière de l'école, avait soigné sa blessure, ainsi que celle de Soul, mais sa lèvre la faisait toujours un peu souffrir. Alors qu'elle traversait les rues de Death City, la blonde se surprit à penser qu'elle avait vraiment été stupide sur ce coup. A vrai dire, avec le recul, elle se rendait compte que la violence dont elle avait fait preuve était injustifiée. Enfin, certes, le blandinet lui avait dit quelque chose d'assez rabaissant, et surtout très cliché qui ne lui avait pas plu, mais elle aurait dû se contrôler et agir avec discernement comme elle le faisait d'habitude.

Réfléchissant à tout ça, elle ne se rendit pas compte qu'elle était suivie depuis un petit moment par une silhouette menaçante. C'est seulement alors qu'elle traversait une petite ruelle déserte qu'elle prit conscience de cette présence, quand la personne qui la suivait lui sauta soudain dessus, la plaquant contre un mur. Sous la surprise, elle fit tomber les livres qu'elle tenait et laissa un glapissement s'échapper de ses lèvres. Un bras puissant appuyait contre sa gorge, lui rendant la respiration difficile, et son assaillant, un homme de carrure imposante, l'immobilisait parfaitement, lui interdisant tout mouvement.

Elle leva les yeux et découvrit avec horreur un visage déformé par un hideux rictus malsain. Les deux grands yeux de son attaquant brillaient d'un éclat dément, et cette personne semblait avoir comme perdu son humanité. C'est alors que Maka se mit vraiment à paniquer. Elle voulait crier, mais sa trachée était tellement compressée par la pression du bras sur sa gorge que seul un léger râle parvint à lui échapper. Le visage de l'homme se rapprocha du sien et il renifla bruyamment avant de lécher la joue de sa victime qui esquissa un moue répugnée.

_- Hm, ton âme a l'air délicieuse, Minauda le fou d'une voix rauque_

Maka comprenait. Ce type n'avait plus rien d'humain, c'était un oeuf de Kishin. Sentant la peur grandir en elle, elle tenta de donner de vains coups de pieds, mais ses mouvements étaient restreints. Son agresseur éclata alors d'un rire dément, prenant un plaisir malsain à la voir se débattre ainsi, les yeux emplis de terreur et de désespoir. Elle savait se battre, mais elle ne pouvait pas bouger. Si seulement elle n'avait pas été seule, si seulement elle avait eu une arme, elle aurait eu une chance, mais ainsi, seule, acculée, elle ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que regarder, impuissante. L'haleine fétide de l'homme emplissait ses narines, de la bave coulait de sa bouche alors qu'il admirait avec appétit l'effroi de la jeune fille se refléter dans ses yeux.

Soudain, une silhouette se dessina derrière cette âme corrompue, et lui asséna un violent coup de poing dans le dos qui le fit hoqueter de douleur. Immédiatement, il relâcha sa victime qui s'empressa de se mettre hors de portée. Elle tourna les yeux pour voir qui venait de la sauver, et elle découvrit Soul qui faisait face à son assaillant, l'air éternellement blasé.

_- S-Soul...-kun ? Bégaya-t-elle, plus qu'étonnée_

_- Maka, mets-toi à l'abris, Ordonna le jeune garçon alors que son bras se changeait en lame_

Elle ne bougea cependant pas. Elle s'était déjà bien reculée et refusait de s'enfuir comme ça. L'oeuf de Kishin grogna et envoya un coup de poing en direction de la faux, mais celui-ci leva le bras pour bloquer son coup et l'homme se retrouva avec une profonde entaille sur le poignet. Il hurla de douleur et une flamme de violence pure s'alluma dans son regard.

_- Enfoiré, tu vas me le payer, Tonna-t-il en envoyant une rafale de coups_

Cependant, ses attaques étaient bien inutiles car à chaque fois, elles se soldaient par une nouvelle blessure à cause du bras changé en arme de Soul. A cet instant, Maka le trouvait incroyablement cool, et elle comprenait soudain ce que ressentaient les autres filles qui l'admiraient tant. Même dans ce combat, il gardait son air blasé, hautain, noble. Ses mouvements étaient fluides et il n'avait même pas besoin d'attaquer pour infliger des dégâts à son adversaire.

Finalement, probablement lassé de ce petit jeu, le blandinet, après avoir esquivé habilement une énième attaque, planta sa lame dans le ventre de l'homme, le transperçant de part en part. Il hoqueta, cracha une gerbe de sang et tomba à genoux. Soul retira son bras auquel il rendit son apparence normale, et son adversaire s'écroula de tout son long sur le pavé, avant de disparaître, ne laissant là que son âme qui avait cette couleur rouge qui différenciait les âmes corrompues des âmes saines.

Un profond silence tomba alors. Le jeune garçon la saisit et l'avala. Il enfouit ensuite ses mains dans ses poches et s'approcha de Maka.

_- Est-ce que ça va ? Lui demanda-t-il une fois face à elle_

_- Hm, Répondit simplement la jeune meister en hochant positivement la tête. Merc-_

_- Ne me remercie pas, La coupa son vis-à-vis_

_- Hein ?_

_- Si j'ai réglé son compte à c'type, c'est parce que c'est mon devoir en temps qu'élève de Shibusen. T'étais là par hasard, ce n'était certainement pas pour te sauver, planche à pain._

Il se prit un Maka-chop.

_- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça ! Gronda la blondinette_

_- Aï- Arrête de me frapper, idiote !_

_- Commence par arrêter d'être insultant !_

_- Oh, excuse-moi de dire la vérité !_

_- La ferme !_

Elle récupéra les livres qu'elle avait laissé tomber et passa devant Soul sans lui adresser un regard avant de partir d'un pas rapide, énervée. Décidément, ce Soul Eater lui tapait sur les nerfs. Elle rentra chez elle et se laissa tomber sur son lit, enfouissant son visage dans son oreiller. L'air de rien, elle avait eu vraiment très peur tout à l'heure, et s'il n'était pas intervenu, qui sait ce qui lui serait arrivé ? Elle serait peut-être même morte à l'heure qu'il est...

_- J'ai été minable, Gémit-elle contre son coussin_

Elle soupira et se retourna pour regarder le plafond.

_- Il faudra tout de même que je le remercie..., Pensa-t-elle tout haut_

Cependant, elle n'eut pas cette occasion durant les jours qui suivirent. En cours, elle préférait ne pas discuter et ainsi risquer de se faire encore plus remarquer après des professeurs, ils n'avaient pas eu leurs heures de travail d'intérêt général en même temps, et en dehors de l'école, elle ne le croisait jamais. C'est ainsi qu'une semaine passa sans qu'ils ne s'adressent la parole. Soul agissait comme si rien ne s'était passé, et quand quelqu'un demandait des détails sur sa bagarre avec la fille du Death Scythe -parce-que oui, cela avait fait le tour de l'institut-, il se contentait de répondre vaguement qu'il ne voyait pas de quoi on lui parlait, ou bien il envoyait les curieux "voir ailleurs si il y était".

La jeune meister commençait à désespérer de pouvoir le remercier un jour, quand, un soir, alors qu'encore une fois, elle était restée étudier à la bibliothèque après les cours, Maka entendit, au détour d'un couloir, une mélodie qui attira son attention. A cette heure-ci, Shibusen était normalement pratiquement vide, ce qui ne fit qu'attiser davantage sa curiosité. Tendant l'oreille, elle reconnut que l'air qu'elle entendant était joué au piano. Se guidant grâce au son, elle arriva jusqu'à une porte. Elle resta à regarder le panneau de bois sombre pendant quelques secondes, sans trop oser ouvrir.

_Ce ne serait pas très poli_, pensa-t-elle.

Mais ce morceau, elle le trouvait si joli, si intriguant, qu'elle ressentit un vif besoin de connaître son interprète. Elle saisit la poignée et la tourna doucement, avant de faire pivoter la porte dans ses gonds. La pièce dans laquelle elle se retrouva était assez sombre. Il y avait une fenêtre, mais les rideaux étaient tirés, et seules quelques bougies déversaient une légère clarté. Au centre trônait un grand piano à queue auquel était assis quelqu'un, dos à elle. Cependant, il ne lui fallut pas plus d'une seconde pour reconnaître qui était la personne qui jouait, juste à ses cheveux blancs partant en pics désorganisés. Elle aurait été prête à jurer que c'était Soul. Prenant cette occasion comme une opportunité en or, elle décida d'attendre qu'il ait terminé avant d'enfin le remercier, comme elle voulait le faire depuis une semaine maintenant. En attendant, elle s'appuya contre le mur, ferma les yeux et apprécia les notes qui sortaient en parfaite harmonie de l'instrument.

Quand la mélodie finit par s'achever, elle lança :

_- C'était très beau._

Le pianiste sursauta et se tourna vivement vers elle. Elle sourit, c'était bien Soul. Il fronça les sourcils, paraissant soudain énervé.

_- Qu'est ce que tu fais là, Demanda-t-il méchamment_

_- Je passais par là et je t'ai entendu jouer. J'ai été intriguée, alors je suis venu t'écouter de plus près, Expliqua-t-elle calmement_

Elle avait décidé de ne pas s'énerver, peu importe ce que le blandinet lui dirait. Il la toisa un moment d'un oeil mauvais, puis son regard s'adoucit un peu et il soupira profondément.

_- Je n'aime pas qu'on m'entende jouer, Expliqua-t-il avec un pointe d'agacement_

_- Vraiment ? Pourquoi ? Tu joues bien pourtant, je t'assure !_

_- Ça ne te regardes pas._

_- Oh, je vois._

Elle se permit de faire quelques pas en direction de son interlocuteur, et elle s'arrêta juste devant lui avant de s'incliner légèrement.

_- Merci pour l'autre jour, Dit-elle doucement_

_- J'te l'ai déjà dit, c'est pas pour toi que j-_

_- Ça ne fait rien, Coupa-t-elle en se redressant, un petit sourire sur les lèvres, Que tu aies fait ça par devoir ou pour une quelconque autre raison m'est bien égal. L'important, c'est que si tu n'avais pas été là, je serais probablement morte. Alors merci beaucoup._

Le jeune garçon la considéra un moment sans rien dire, puis il détourna le regard, un peu embarrassé.

_- Ce n'est rien, Souffla-t-il_

Maka lui adressa un grand sourire, puis elle continua :

_- Tu sais, quand tu t'es battu contre cet homme, je... je t'ai trouvé vraiment cool !_

Soul lança un regard surpris à son interlocutrice qui continuait de lui sourire d'un air confiant, les joues légèrement rosies.

_- Moi, je n'ai même pas été fichue de me défendre alors que je m'entraîne tous les jours, mais toi, tu t'es battu d'une façon vraiment remarquable ! Je n'avais encore jamais vu une arme combattre sans meister, c'était plutôt impressionnant !_

_- Heu... merci, Marmonna l'albinos_

_- Dis, Soul-kun, tu n'as pas de partenaire, n'est-ce pas ?_

Le garçon tressaillit et afficha une mine étonnée et un peu confuse.

_- Est-ce que tu voudrais faire équipe avec moi ? Demanda Maka, en lui tendant la main, Je t'en dois une, je voudrais devenir plus forte, avec toi, et pouvoir te protéger à mon tour._

Un peu déstabilisé par cette demande soudaine, le blandinet ne répondit pas tout de suite, faisant passer plusieurs fois son regard du visage souriant de sa camarade à la main qu'elle lui tendait, puis il finit par éclater de rire. Vexée par cette réaction, la blondinette retira sa main et rougit.

_- P-pourquoi tu ris, imbécile ! Je suis très sérieuse !_

_- Hu, pardon, S'excusa Soul en reprenant son calme._

Il marqua une pose, puis continua sérieusement :

_- Tu viens de décider ça, juste parce que tu dis avoir une dette envers moi, et parce que tu me trouves cool ?_

_- N-non ! ... A vrai dire, j-je... je t'observe depuis longtemps, Avoua la jeune meister en baissant la tête, gênée, M-mais ne vas pas t'imaginer que je suis une sorte de stalkeuse ou un truc du genre, S'empressa-t-elle d'ajouter dans la panique. C'est juste que... ton âme... dégage quelque chose qui m'intrigue, et... je suis sûre qu'on pourrait faire une très bonne équipe ! Finit-elle par lâcher précipitamment_

Le blandinet resta silencieux quelques instants après cet aveux. Le coeur de Maka battait à tout rompre, et elle se sentait totalement ridicule. Anxieusement, elle attendait une réaction, une réponse de son vis-à-vis. Tout ce que se contenta de faire la faux démoniaque, fut de se retourner et de poser ses mains sur les touches d'ivoire du piano.

_ - Je suis comme ça, Dit-il doucement_

Et il se remit à jouer. Surprise, l'apprentie meister pencha légèrement la tête sur le coté et écouta sans dire mot le nouvel air qui résonnait dans la salle. C'était cette fois un morceau très mélancolique, un peu bizarre, mais malgré tout très beau. Au fur et à mesure que les notes s'enchaînaient, Maka sentait de nombreux sentiments l'envahir; des sentiments qui n'étaient pas les siens. C'était un peu comme si, au travers de sa mélodie, Soul lui ouvrait son âme. Bien que sa phrase "Je suis comme ça", restait mystérieuse, elle déduisit qu'en lui donnant ainsi accès à son âme, il acceptait sa proposition.

Pendant un long moment, il l'avait intriguée, fascinée, mais elle n'avait pas osé venir lui parler, et finalement, après une suite totalement idiote d'événements, il avait finit par accepter de faire équipe avec elle. Elle se dit alors qu'elle en était sincèrement heureuse, et qu'elle se sentait prête à devenir plus forte, à dépasser toujours ses limites, et à faire de Soul une Death Scythe, la plus magnifique qui soit, encore plus grandiose que son imbécile de père.

Quand il s'arrêta de jouer, l'albinos se leva pour faire face à sa nouvelle équipière, et il lui tendit la main en souriant en coin. Souriant aussi, la blonde la serra.

_- Merci, Soul-kun._

_- Pas besoin de ce "-kun", Corrigea le garçon, On est partenaires à partir de maintenant, pas besoin de faire des manières._

_- Ah ? Maka esquissa un large sourire. D'accord, Soul !_

Ils échangèrent un sourire entendu. Tous les deux avaient le pressentiment que ce n'était là que le début d'un partenariat qui les mèneraient très loin. Leur équipe était pour le moins originale : Une meister studieuse et une arme désinvolte à l'âme un peu rebelle. C'était sûr, tout ne serait pas toujours rose entre eux, mais leurs âmes résonnaient, et c'était ça, le plus important.

**Fin**

* * *

><p><em>Bon, je sais, c'est un peu cliché le délire des deux personnages qui peuvent pas se saquer et qui finissent partenaires, amis très proches et tout, mais bon. Après tout, si cette idée est si souvent utilisée, c'est qu'elle n'est pas si mauvaise, n'est-ce pas ?<em>

_Bref, j'espère que ça vous a plu quand même._

_Laissez vos avis, bons ou mauvais, dans les reviews, ça fait toujours plaisir ! ^^_

_A bientôt !_


End file.
